Better Days
by phoenixqueen
Summary: A CSI Vegas song fic. After a horrible week at work, the CSI's discover a simple message in the lyrics of a song.


Better Days

Disclaimer:  I own nothing in this story except the general idea behind it and the way the words are put together.  CSI belongs to CBS and the producers of the show.  The song "Better Days" belongs to the Christian group Point of Grace.  The radio station is my own creation, as far as I know.

Author's Note:  This is my first attempt at a CSI fic, and I don't claim that it is that great at all.  I just happened to be listening to this song one day and wondered if I could somehow incorporate it into a fic about the CSI team.  I apologize if the ending is not very good, but somehow this fic got put on hold for about five months due to a crazy college schedule, and I just wanted to finish it and get it posted.

************************************************************************

It was Saturday night in Las Vegas, or to be more precise, very, very early Sunday morning.  At the Las Vegas Crime Lab, the CSIs working the night shift were just finishing one of the most exhausting weeks that they had ever worked together.  It seemed like every criminal in Vegas had chosen to strike during the night shift this past week.

Tempers were frayed, several serious arguments had barely been avoided, and the entire graveyard shift was practically living on caffeine.

They had worked shootings, stabbings, hit-and-runs, suicides, and even one arson case.  All of them were exhausted; most of them had had less than a full day of sleep all week.

Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown, and Sara Sidle were in the break room having more coffee in an attempt to get them through the next few hours.  A few minutes later, Greg Sanders, Nick Stokes, and their supervisor Gil Grissom entered the break room together.  Even Grissom looked exhausted and it was hard to get him to show anything that he was feeling.

All of them sat quietly for several minutes, the only sounds in the room being the sipping of coffee and the sound of the coffee pot churning out a fresh batch.  Finally, Greg stood up and walked over to the radio in the corner.  "I can't take the quiet anymore!"

He was about to turn on some of the loud punk rock he favored before Grissom growled a warning.  "Don't you dare put on the music you usually listen to Greg.  I already have a migraine and that would only make it worse."

Greg sighed but turned on the radio, choosing the first clearly receiving station that he could find.  He retook his seat as a new song started.  Soft electric guitars began playing, followed a few seconds later by a set of drums.  Grissom glared at Greg and was about to get up and turn it off when a soft, middle-aged female voice began singing.

_It's a heart attack a minute_

_In this life down here on earth_

_We're all stranded right here in it_

_Wondering what its worth._

Grissom stayed seated as the graveyard shift listened intently to the song.  Nobody got up to turn it off, as it seemed to fit the mood in the room at the moment.  The voice continued to sing.

_There are always threads of trouble_

_In this tangled web we weave_

_But tomorrow may just be okay_

_See here's what I believe:_

The singer was joined by three new voices, also middle-aged females, as the music picked up a bit and got a little faster.

_Better days are on the way my friend_

_Just a ways on down the line_

_I believe that just around the bend_

_Everything's gonna be fine_

_Better days are just a dream right now_

_It's like all you do is pray_

_But the world keeps turning_

_Bringing us better days_

The CSIs all looked at each other in astonishment.  The song fit their mood perfectly.  The first voice continued to sing as the other three stopped for the moment.

_Well the storms won't stop descending_

_And the rain won't cease to fall_

_And there ain't no use pretending_

_Cause it's bound to find us all_

The same thought flew threw everyone's mind as they listened.  The song was amazingly accurate to what seemed to have happened in the past week and had just happened to come on the radio when they most needed to hear it.  How bizarre was that?

_Well it's easy to get hopeless_

_And drive yourself insane_

_But before you stop and set up shop_

_In the middle of the pain_

The other three voices joined in again as the chorus picked up again. The song's speed picked up again.

_Better days are on the way my friend_

_Just a ways on down the line_

_I believe that just around the bend_

_Everything's gonna be fine_

_Better days are just a dream right now_

_It's like all you do is pray_

_But the world keeps turning_

_Bringing us better days_

Catherine looked like she was about to comment on the song, but the others all gave her a look, telling her not to say anything.  The song continued, and the song seemed to be getting more intense as it progressed, as if the singers had a message that they had to explain to the listeners in the Crime Lab.

_I know you've heard all the platitudes_

_About attitudes and positive thinking_

_But time just keeps marching on_

_So just hold on_

_This too will pass_

_I know you'll see your face in a smile again_

_Better days are on the way my friend_

_Just a ways on down the line_

_I believe that just around the bend_

_Everything's gonna be fine_

_Better days are just a dream right now_

_It's like all you do is pray_

_But the world keeps turning,_

_Bringing us better days_

All of the CSIs sat quietly and reflected on the message of the song.  After the past hellish week that they had experienced, it was easy to wonder why they kept punishing themselves like this, working horrendous hours and gruesome cases.  It just a few simple words, this song has reminded them all of why they loved their jobs.  It was the adventure, and bringing hope to the families of the victims, letting them know that even after a tragedy they would eventually find a better day beginning, even with the sorrow.  The CSIs were the ones who brought those better days when they were able to catch the criminals.  That was a wonderful, inspiring thought.

_Better days are on the way my friend_

_Just a ways on down the line_

_I believe that just around the bend_

_Everything's gonna be fine_

_Better days are just a dream right now_

_It's like all you do is pray_

_But the world keeps turning,_

_Bringing us better days_

_Better days are on the way my friend_

_Just a ways on down the line_

_I believe that just around the bend_

_Everything's gonna be fine_

_Better days are just a dream right now_

_It's like all you do is pray_

_But the world keeps turning,_

_Bringing us better days_

The song had continued, repeating the chorus twice more, before the music changed again, although the song was the same.  The guitars grew softer as the drums grew more intense, while the four ladies began chanting out their message in a different way.

_Better days_

_I believe that just around the bend_

_Everything's gonna be fine_

_Better days are just a dream right now_

_It's like all you do is pray_

_But the world keeps turning,_

_Bringing us_

_I believe in better days_

_I believe in better days_

_I believe in better days_

_I believe in better days_

As the song began to fade slightly as it came to an end, Nick looked at the rest of the team.  "Has anyone ever heard that song before?  Do any of you know who sings it?"

Everyone else shook their heads.  Sara cocked her head.  "Greg, what station is this?"

The young lab rat got up and went to the radio as the song slowly came to an end with a few last lines.

_I believe in better days_

_I believe in better days_

_I believe in better days_

_I believe in better days_

_Better days_

_Better days_

The song came to an end with a loud crash of the drums, before the music cut off.  A voice came over the radio.  "You just heard the song "Better Days" by the hit band Point of Grace.  We'll be right back after these announcements from our sponsors."

A small bell chimed over the radio.  "You are listening to KDOV 88.7, Las Vegas's only radio station for today's Christian music."

Warrick's eyebrows shot up.  "That was a Christian band?  They didn't sound like that at all."

Catherine smiled.  "I think it was interesting that that song happened to be playing just when we seemed to need it the most.  This week has been horrible, and I think we were all beginning to forget why we do this."  Grissom stared at her.  Catherine amended her statement.  "Well, all except for Grissom that is."

Grissom sighed and looked at the clock.  "Well, folks.  It's time to get back to work.  We have two hours to go, and then everyone can go home and get some well deserved rest.  All of you have done fantastic work this week, and I am proud of you.  This week showed why we're the number two crime lab in the country."

The others groaned, but all of the got up and returned to whatever they had been doing before in impromptu coffee break.  As they walked out, someone began humming the song under their breath.  They all looked around and noticed that it was Greg.

The youngest member of the team shrugged.  "What?  I appreciate good music."  Everyone laughed as they headed out finish their shifts.

_Better days are on the way my friend_

_Just a ways on down the line_

_I believe that just around the bend_

_Everything's gonna be fine_

_Better days are just a dream right now_

_It's like all you do is pray_

_But the world keeps turning,_

_Bringing us better days._


End file.
